User talk:GoldenFox93
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Tsunami page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ManUCrazy (Talk) 13:42, July 20, 2010 Hi Bet you can't guess who I am. :P Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) GK, isn't it? User: GoldenFox93 Least Favourites Just out of curiosity, I understand the whole Tough As Nails thing, but is there any reason why you don't like Spikasaurus? Datovidny (talk) 19:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh man, I didn't this until now- sorry about the late reply. I've since explained why on the page. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:54, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, and thanks for the response, I kind of see your point to be honest. Datovidny (talk) 17:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :You do? Awesome, I thought I was the only one who didn't like it. But yes- feels good to be back, and thanks for replying. On a side note, I did an edit check for myself, and it came up as 175 edits. If you don't mind me asking, and pardon me if I'm wrong, but does that qualify me for the forums and stuff? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 22:18, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The original guideline was 500 edits for the Arena, but because it is increasingly very difficult to reach this, we do allow in users as Wild Cards, but as long as they take on a particular project, and continue to contribute to the wiki, proving that they will reach the 500 edit quota at some point. If you're looking for projects to do, the Job List would be a good place to look. Datovidny (talk) 22:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Gotcha. I'll have a look and see what else I can help with. I added the Technical Manual bio to the Shunt page (It's the bit with it apparently being a mutated maintenance drone for Soviet Union nuclear plants), so adding the other Technical Manual bios to the remaining four original House Robots might be a good start. What do you say? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 22:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Anything that racks up the edits is viable. After that, you can always do another job I have lined up of changing everywhere that says JudgeShred 3 back into Judge Shred 3 with a space, they'll most likely show up on its own article, its Series 7 heat and on all of its opponents' pages. Datovidny (talk) 07:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Also, something you might want to consider is changing every time you see judge's decision to judges' decision, it isn't much, but every edit counts. RelicRaider (talk) 15:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC) The Arena Sorry, but I had to revert your edits on the latest Ragnabot heat because you are not eligible to vote in the Arena. You're doing good work and getting close, but you haven't been given permission yet. I'll do a deal with you though if you want to gain permission. You're currently on 196 mainspace/filespace edits, so if you can reach 300 by the end of the month, I'll give you early permission. Christophee (talk) 14:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, that explains something. It had been a while since I'd last enquired, and I had been contributing to the Wiki wherever I could, so I assumed I might have done enough and added a couple of my votes. That, and I'm quite a fan of Bodyhammer. Even then though, that's still 104 edits between now and the end of the month. What can I do? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 17:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::There are several jobs listed on the job list, so take a look through those to see whether you can do any of those. If not, get back to me and I'll try to find a project for you. On reflection, 300 edits may be a bit difficult, so I may reduce it if I feel it's too high. Christophee (talk) 19:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, thanks. I've already made a start- converted the International examples of self-inflicted immobilisations to tables, and I'll let you know if I need something to do. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 19:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I've found a job for you if you're looking for something to do. Could you please go through the following lists, and change the relevant links on the listed pages so that they link to the correct page, rather than the disambiguation pages? For example, if a page links to Hades, and it's supposed to be the antweight Hades, then the link needs to be changed to Hades. Here's the list (the first link shows you the list of pages that have links that need to be changed, and the one in brackets will show which links they need to be changed to): * (Hades) * (Mammoth) * (Snake Bite) Hopefully I've made that clear enough. May I suggest using the Ctrl+F function on each page to quickly find the links that need to be changed. If you need any help, please let me know. Christophee (talk) 13:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :OK, I've fixed a good number of them up (In particular, I've completely fixed the Snake Bite section), and I've hit 300 edits, now. Does this mean I'm eligible to vote, now? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry for not noticing your message until now. Although you have reached 300 total edits, you are only on 244 main/filespace edits, which is what counts towards the quota. If you fix the rest of the Hades and Mammoth links, then I will grant you permission without even needing to reach 300. Until then, I am removing your votes from the Arena, but they can be reinstated if you can gain permission before the current round moves on. Christophee (talk) 14:58, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Forget it. Why bother if you're just going to go back on your word again? Stop moving the bloody goalposts. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, please don't be like that. All he's asking you to do is two little things, no need to throw a temper tantrum. CrashBash (talk) 15:11, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::I can understand your frustration, but if you look closely at what I said in our agreement, I made it clear that you needed to reach 300 mainspace/filespace edits, not simply 300 overall, so I have not gone back on my word at all. I also don't know what you mean by "again", as I am not aware of going back on my word on any previous occasion either. I think I have been very fair, and I hope you will eventually see it that way yourself. Christophee (talk) 15:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::All right, sorry about the accusation. But it happens every time- every time I try for voting eligibility, there's always something I'm never told about- I feel like I've been tricked. What's even more annoying is that no one told me until I'd already made some votes, so once again they all get erased, it all counts for nothing, and I get zilch for my work. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I apologise if I didn't make myself clear enough when I made you that offer, although I think if you look back at it, you should be able to see fairly easily that I meant mainspace/filespace edits. As for not letting you know, I don't really take part in the Arena these days so I sometimes I don't notice edits there straight away. I apologise again for the delay in letting you know about those votes. I can promise you absolutely that if you fix all those links mentioned before, then I will grant you permission immediately with no other conditions, then hopefully we can put all this behind us. I only ask that you let me know on my talk page when you have completed the task, and don't add any more votes until I have confirmed your permission. Christophee (talk) 15:29, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Right. I can definitely do the Hades ones- I've already fixed all of the Snake Bite links and all that remains on the Mammoth ones is the ones that are not technically part of the wiki itself (IE. User pages and old Forum competitions), so I suppose those could technically be considered done. I'll sort those out, and hopefully that should allow me my voting rights. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Good point about the Mammoth links. There's no need to change the links for user/talk pages, so just worry about the ones on the main part of the wiki. So you're right that you only have the Hades links left to do, which shouldn't take long at all. Christophee (talk) 15:45, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::OK then, that's all the necessary links for Hades fixed- took a while, but I've done it. I don't mean to be rude about it, but does this mean I've earned my voting rights, now? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 20:55, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Absolutely. I will add you to the exceptions list on Robot Wars Wiki:Arena Forums, which means are you are free to contribute to the Arena effective immediately. I will also restore your votes in the current round of Ragnabot. Congratulations and have fun! Christophee (talk) 23:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Fantastic news! It's taken me a while, but I'm very happy to know that everything has paid off and that I'm officially part of the part of the forums, now. Thank you so much! --GoldenFox93 (talk) 23:55, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::You are most welcome. The Arena Forum is intended as a reward for hard-working members of the community, so that's why we set these conditions before giving people permission. You may have already noticed, but just in case you haven't, I'd like to let you know that your votes for Round 2 of the current Ragnabot heat have been restored, so there's no need to add them again. Christophee (talk) 00:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes, I'd noticed- thanks for restoring them. Was a shame I wasn't able to save Agent Orange or Gravedigger, but it's great to have earned the rights to properly vote this time- it'll be interesting to see the matchups once the Heat Finals roll around. And yes, I understand now. It seems Herculean when you're at the bottom, but looking back on it, I can definitely see why the rules are there, and it feels great to have finally achieved them and earned my place here. Many thanks again by the way, I'll continue to contribute where I can. If there's anything that pops up, just give us a shout. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 00:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Eric did not beat Killerhurtz It meerly qualified alongside Killerhurtz. CrashBash (talk) 16:29, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Warning - Arena Conduct Your conduct on the Arena this last round has been nothing short of disgraceful. You have shown absolutely no respect for the point of the competition, and much, much worse, no respect for your fellow users. We know you are a Cassius fan; however exploding in a fit of sour grapes when Cassius loses against an opponent that would, in all fairness, run rings around Cassius 2 is a very unsavoury thing to do. What exactly were you proposing I do, ignore the point of the competition (TOTAL randomisation) and grant Cassius easy passage through the competition? If you want to draw up your own fantasy competition where Cassius faces Pain, Terror Australis and Detonator, be my guest, but don't presume that anyone is going to pay a competition with a rigged and predictable outcome any notice at all. Please also bear in mind that Robot Wars was a show that had and maintains a strong child audience. As such, it's probable that a good chunk of our site views come from children. Please do not dirty this wiki with your horrific language over such a trivial matter. Consider this a strong, and very final warning. To any user, access to the Arena is a special privilege that can be revoked, but this is especially true of a user that has not made the edit quota. I am striking your vote on Cassius 2 vs Terrorhurtz immediately as it clearly violates Arena policy on basic voting logic. Keep in mind that the guide also forbids making a "Vote against a robot on the basis that they disagree with said robot winning a prior match" when considering whoever Terrohurtz draws in the next round. Matt Talk to me 17:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough, I've removed it anyway. I never said it had to be easy passage- just anyone but Terrorhurtz would've been fine. If there's no challenge to either party, there's nothing. But if it's that much of a problem, that's fine. Take my voting rights away again if you want. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 18:48, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I have said that this is a warning, a stern one at that, but nothing more. If you are willing to move on from this, then so am I, and you can by all means continue to vote in the arena. Matt Talk to me 18:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::On a similar topic, could you please refrain from commenting on every single topic you disagree with? It does get a little annoying when it seems all you're doing is debunking someone just because you disagree with them. I thank you kindly for considering this. CrashBash (talk) 06:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::OK. Asides from that one to Matt (Which I'll acknowledge was unnecessary.), I do generally have my reasons for doing so- often to explain a facet of their logic as to why they think the other one will win. I mean, I don't see what's unreasonable about explaining how you can't effectively have speed without traction, for instance. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 11:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Tough As Nails "No variation whatsoever, and it didn't help that it did no damage whatever"...may I point out that Tough As Nails did cause damage to Robochicken? Made a massive hole in its side? CrashBash (talk) 09:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Not exactly Hardox on Robochicken, though. Most robots probably could've gotten through it. Against opponents with decent armour, all it did with gently grip them. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 10:00, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Point still stands. CrashBash (talk) 10:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Favourite robots Hey, I am compiling a list of the wiki's favourite and least favourite robots and would like as many users to submit their opinions as possible. Here is the link. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :OK, I'll do that- thank you for telling me about it. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 21:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Badges and contents One thing I have been meaning to ask, however. For making my page, how do I obtain badges and a contents table? Thanks. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 02:23, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Use two = signs instead of three for each header, that will get you a contents table. Badges, I don't have the formula on hand, but just go to my userpage and bring up the raw text; copy/paste that and replace the image and colours. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, I'll do that. Thanks, Sonny! --GoldenFox93 (talk) 04:28, November 13, 2013 (UTC) No such robot as "Cheap As Chips" I don't care how much you hate the robot (albeit for no obvious reason), don't be so immature about it. You don't see any other wikia member giving a robot they don't like an insultive name. Only fanboys do that. CrashBash (talk) 12:19, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Let him do what he wants on his own page. I'm not for the name calling either, but it's not breaking any rules to do that in his own space. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:19, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I've tidied up the grammar a bit anyway to accommodate it, even if admittedly, it does annoy me that I'm not allowed to say what I like on my own page. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:21, November 13, 2013 (UTC)